Manami's Story
by FrayingAtTheSeams
Summary: When the Inu-group finds a wolf demon, will they quickly kill her and leave or will she become part of the group?


**A/N: Before you read, I watched the Inuyasha in Japanese with English subtitles, so for people who watched it in English, I'm just letting you know that I may spell things like how it's spelled in the Japanese version. Examples: Shippou=Shippo , Kouga=Koga , Kikyou=Kikyo , etc. And some people have already read this chapter but I changed it a lot because I didn't like how I wrote it before so my story is a little bit different now. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though that would be awesome. I only own Manami and Suki.**

"Huh? A wolf in this area?" Kagome said, staring at a creamish colored wolf running across a mountain. "Smells like a demon, I'll slaughter it!" InuYasha said proudly. He jumped up to where the wolf was. "Tetsusaiga!" He exclaimed unsheathing his sword. The wolf started shivering as InuYasha was getting ready to use Wind Scar. Just then, the wolf transformed into a tall girl wearing a dark purple kimono, looking about 17 or 18, with long, cream colored hair pulled back into a braid with sapphire colored eyes. She also had a tail and instead of regular ears, she had wolf ears. InuYasha put his sword up, asking "Who are you, weakling?" "Hey! I could've taken you on if I wanted!" The girl said angrily. "Then why didn't you?" The girl suddenly passed out and Kagome felt her forehead. "She has a fever!"

They took her back to where they were staying and tended to her fever. "Huh?" The girl said, sitting up.

"W-where am I? How long have I been here?"

"This is a hut we've been staying in, and you've been asleep for about 7 hours." Kagome said, wetting another wash cloth.

"What's your name?"

"Manami." The wolf girl replied. _What a very pretty name. _Kagome thought. The rest of the gang walked in. "Hi, everyone!" Kagome said, waving. "So you're awake." InuYasha looked at Manami. "Well, Manami, I should probably tell you everyone's name. This is Sango," Kagome said, pointing at each person as she said their names." That's Miroku, there's Shippo, Kirara, and that's InuYasha. Sango's a demon slayer, Miroku's a monk, Shippo's a fox demon, Kirara is Sango's cat demon, and InuYasha's a half demon."

"Heh, so you're the one who tried to kill me, dog." Manami said, glaring at InuYasha.

"Feh, dog. So what?"

"Well now that I'm better and able to fight, how about I take you on?"

"Gladly."

They started to go outside, but Kagome interrupted. "Wait! Manami, you're not well yet!" What Kagome said proved to be true, because Manami had fallen again, still feverish.

After a while, InuYasha and Manami started to get along. They told her about everything that had happened. Kagome and the well, InuYasha and Kikyo, Miroku and his wind tunnel, Sango and Kohaku and her village. Manami decided to stay with the gang, and helped them fight demons and greedy mortals. She told them how she had lived in a female wolf demon tribe, but ran away because of some reasons... Then she had found a cat demon village and they were all nice to her and treated her like their own and had lived with them for many years so far, until today when she was out hunting. Manami decided that she would travel with the new people she had met and told the cat demons that she would be staying with them, and thanked them for taking care of her, and that they would see each other again someday.

A couple of months had passed by now. It was late at night, and Manami couldn't sleep so she went outside and sat on the ground, just to think. InuYasha had heard her get up, so he went outside to see if everything was ok.

"Hey! Why're you out here so late?"

"Just thinking..."

"What about?"

Manami didn't reply.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"...Do you know a demon named Koga?"

_Koga... _InuYasha thought, clenching his fists. "That retched wolf..." InuYasha said in disgust.

"So you know Koga?"

"He's such a bother. Continue on with your story."

"Well," Manami started, "Koga's tribe visited mine one day. Our tribes were good friends. He was a kid then, like me. He stayed with our tribe for a while - I can't exactly remember why, it was so long ago - and he told me whenever I needed protection, he would be there for me." _I'll protect you forever... _The words kept repeating in her head. "The next day, they left. I haven't seen him since. I was just wondering if you had seen him." She sighed. "Tell me, has Koga found a mate yet?" Manami asked, looking up at the sky, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Well, he claimed Kagome as his 'Woman'." InuYasha said. "Oh... I see..." Manami tried to hide her sadness. "Well, I think he only likes her because she's the only one who can see the sacred jewel fragments." InuYasha said, trying to cheer up Manami. "Huh?" InuYasha looked down, seeing that Manami had fallen asleep, and fell into his lap. "Er... What's that?" He sniffed the air. "Koga, come out." "I thought I smelled Manami..." Koga said, stepping out of the darkness.

"What do you want?"

"Manami, of course. I'm taking her home."

InuYasha looked at Koga, puzzled. "Home? She never lived with you. She doesn't belong to you, either."

"I promised her I would take care of her, and I was never able to keep my promise. I want to make it up now that I've found her."

"Inu... Yasha..." Manami said, wrapping her arms around InuYasha, still sleeping. "What have you done to her? Did you brain wash my Manami?" Koga exclaimed. "Relax, she's just sleep talking! Like I would ever want anything to do with a stupid wolf." InuYasha said loudly. Manami's eyes shot open. _Stupid... Wolf...? _

Her claws grew out and dug into InuYasha's skin. "Ah...?" InuYasha looked down and Manami, her face furious. "Is that what you think I am? STUPID?" She scraped her claws down his back, making him bleed. "Manami-" InuYasha's eyes widened. Manami got up and walked over to Koga. "I'll come home with you Koga, no need to hang around here anymore knowing I'm not appreciated."

"I'm glad, Manami. It's been a long time." Koga said, smirking at InuYasha. InuYasha watched as they took off. _What the heck just happened...? _InuYasha was bewildered.

"Men, you remember Manami. Treat her with respect, alright? Or I'll smash you into pieces!" Koga exclaimed as he smashed a boulder into a million fragments, making sure he got his point across. Ginta, Hakkaku, and wolves looked at him, fear in their eyes. "Yes, Koga! As you wish." They said in unison. "Good. Now get some rest." Manami went to a corner of the cave, farthest away from them all. She heard them murmuring the words she had heard every day they were with her when they had visited so many years ago. _Weird... Unusual... Stupid half demon... A half demon mother... What a stupid cub... _She couldn't get the voices out of her head. _Half demon... _She ran outside the cave and sat down, her face in her hands. Manami couldn't stop crying. About a half hour later, Koga went outside.

"Manami? Are you okay?" Manami wiped her tears. "I'm... I'm fine." She said, sniffling. "What's wrong? Did they do something to you?" He said, sitting down next to her.

"No... No... That's not it. They... They keep calling me those words behind my back... I have to leave."

"No, Manami-" "Koga! You don't understand what it's like being part human... I'm 3/4 demon yet they still call me a half demon!" _Half demon... _The words just wouldn't leave Manami's mind. "I'm leaving. I trained so hard trying to be as good as them so they'd accept me but it's no use! They never will!" Manami hugged her knees, crying some more. "I'll protect you from those hurtful words, Manami. I promise." Koga said, squeezing Manami's shoulder. "Yeah, but you can't stop them from thinking it and saying it when you're gone..." Manami stood up, getting ready to run. "Manami... I just got you back, literally 2 or 3 hours ago... You can't leave."

"Goodbye, Koga." And with that, Manami ran off into the blackness of the night. _She was only here for 3 hours..._

_I can't believe that stupid wolf claimed Kagome _and _gets Manami! It's not fair! _InuYasha thought to himself, smashing _another _tree. _Huh? Manami's scent... It's getting closer. So... she's decided to come back already. I knew Koga couldn't keep her for long. _InuYasha smirked. Manami came towards InuYasha, still crying.

"InuYasha..."

"So, you're back Manami?"

Manami ran up to InuYasha and hugged him. _Huh? What's she doing? _"InuYasha... Has anyone ever made fun of you... for being a half demon?" "Eh? Why do you ask that?" _Could she...?_ "Are you a-" Manami started crying harder. "No! They keep calling me one though! I'm only 1/4 human! My mother was the half demon! Why do those wolf demons hate me so much?" "Manami..." InuYasha looked down at her, she was crying on his chest. Manami finally pulled away.

"Sorry... Wolves can't really control their emotions..."

"You don't have to worry about it." InuYasha replied, leading Manami into the hut.

"I'm gonna go home today. I have a test tomorrow, and I wanna get more supplies." Kagome said, getting on her bike. "I finally get to see the well!" Manami said excitedly. "How come you never come with us when we go?" InuYasha asked.

"I've just been hunting and stuff. No big deal. We could use the extra food and water. Ever since I've joined your group, I noticed you guys have been more hungrier than you were the first couple weeks I had known you."

"Manami, we're fine! Honestly!" Kagome said trying to make her not feel like a bother. Sango nodded in agreement. "It's not problem, Manami! Everything is okay! But that's so nice of you."

"Well, let's get going then!" Manami said.

Later that day at the well, Manami was carefully looking at it.

"So InuYasha and Kagome are the only ones who can go through to the future world?"

"Yes, we've all tried and never able to go through." Miroku said. "So Manami... There's something I have to ask you."

"He's not!" Shippo said. Sango slapped her forehead. "He is..."

"Manami, will you bear my child?"

"Eh? WHAT?"

"Ow!" Shippo looked up at Miroku, seeing a bright red slap mark on his face, followed by an anime tear drop. "Miroku... Haven't you learned by now?" Sango said, obviously peeved off.

_Hmm... _Manami looked down into the well. "You ok, Manami?" InuYasha said. "Yeah." _I wonder why only Kagome and InuYasha can go through... _"Manami?" "Why's she jumping into the well?" Kagome thought aloud. They all waited a minute, but didn't hear anything, so InuYasha and Kagome jumped in.

When they climbed out, they saw Manami looking around the shrine. "So this is where Kagome lives?" Manami said, opening the doors revealing the outside.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Well would you like to come inside? My mom should be cooking dinner. She would love to meet you!" Kagome said, leading Manami inside.

At the table, Manami was quickly slurping up Soba noodles.

"This is delicious!"

"Agreed!" InuYasha said.

"Manami has ears like InuYasha, except hers are wolfy ears!" Sota said, feeling her ears. "Well, this was an amazing meal!" Manami exclaimed, bowing. "Oh why thank you!" Kagome's mom said happily smiling.

"What's that?" Manami said, looking into the bathroom.

"Well, this is a bathroom. That's a bathtub, where you can take baths, and that's-"

"Can I try the tub?" Manami asked excitedly. "Well, sure." Kagome showed her what to do, and then went to her room with InuYasha.

InuYasha started pacing around the room. "It's been almost an hour! Why hasn't she come out yet?"

"Calm down, InuYasha! She's never taken a bath like this before. She's probably just enjoying herself."

_Oh, this feels so good! I've only ever bathed in a river! _Manami thought, drying her hair with a towel. Suddenly the door flew open. Manami screamed, seeing it was InuYasha. She immediately wrapped herself in a towel. "SIT!" Manami watched as InuYasha face planted into the ground, an angry Kagome behind him.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem, Manami. Now, how about you go get dressed in my room?" Kagome said, kicking InuYasha. "Hm!"

"Would you like to spend the night?"

"We should, InuYasha!" Manami said with enthusiasm. "The others are waiting in the feudal era!" InuYasha exclaimed, dragging Manami outside.

"Bye, Kagome! See you when you return!"

"Bye Manami! Bye InuYasha!"

"There you guys are!" Miroku said, helping Manami out of the well. "We've been waiting here forever!" Sango continued, "I can't believe Manami can go through the well..."

"It was a surprise to me, too." Manami said. "Hey, Manami. Will you be staying with us tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's a new moon. That means you're about to change into a human. You usually leave on the night of the new moon, so I was wondering if you were going to stay tonight."

_That's right... The moon... _She looked up at the sky, seeing that it was starting to get dark. _I completely forget! I have to get out of here soon! _"Um... I'll see you guys in the morning!" Manami started to run off, but InuYasha grabbed the back of her kimono. "Not so fast! How come you can't trust us to see you in your human form?" InuYasha asked. Manami sat on the ground. "Fine. I'll stay." Manami really had no idea of why she didn't want them to see her human form. _It's not that big of a deal, is it?_

They waited, and watched as Manami's claws grew shorter, her hair becoming a brownish black color, and her eyes going to a light brown. Her tail and ears also disappeared. "Wow, you still look amazing." Miroku said, reaching for you know where. "Don't even think about it!" Manami and Sango said in unison. _Stupid lecherous monk... _Manami thought.

"Since I usually leave on these nights, I've never seen you as a human, InuYasha. It's quite... Interesting."

"Eh? What do you mean by interesting?"

"I mean interesting...? Geez, InuYasha. You're just looking to pick a fight." Manami folded her arms.

"Am not!"

"Am too!" InuYasha and Manami kept bickering back and forth. Eventually Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara went inside the hut.

"Am not!"

"Am to-"

"Where'd everyone go?" InuYasha looked around. "Probably inside the hut... Ugh, you bore me." Manami said standing up, going inside the hut. _Er... Stupid wolf! _InuYasha thought angrily.

The next morning, Manami woke up early. She went outside to the river nearby to try and catch fish for their lunch. "Hey! Manami!" Manami turned around to see Koga. She sighed.

"What do you want, Koga? Kagome's not here."

"I didn't come to see her! I came to see you. I have a surprise." He smiled at her. _This has got to be good... _"What is it?" Manami watched as a little white wolf with grey paws skipped out of the forest. The tips of her ears were also grey, and she had 3 tails. The little cub licked her face. Manami gasped. She picked up the little wolf and hugged her tightly. "She's beautiful! Is she for me?" Manami asked. "Yeah, I remember when we were kids and you would always tell me how you wish you could have a unique pet." He replied.

"I'll name her Suki."

"It sounds perfect."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you Koga!" Manami exclaimed, rushing into his arms.

"Eh? What's going on?" InuYasha said, stepping into view. "InuYasha, this is my new companion, Suki. Koga just gave her too me! Isn't he nice?" She started smiling and giggling. _Girls are so over-dramatic... _InuYasha thought. Suki pawed on Manami's kimono, and a sacred jewel shard fell out onto the ground. "You had a jewel shard and didn't tell us?" InuYasha said.

"Well I just found it this morning. I was going to tell you guys when you woke up but-"

"Hello? I'm still here you know!" Koga said. "Thank you, Koga! I really appreciate this." Manami replied, hugging him again and InuYasha started pushing Koga saying "Off you go now!"

"InuYasha, I'm gonna go search for some more food. Is that alright?" Manami asked.

"Yeah, but don't get into any trouble. I'll take the shard to Kagome."

"What, you don't think I can't handle myself?" She clenched her fists.

"Huh? No! I think you can, I meant..."

"Whatever, see ya later." And with that, Manami took off.

"Ah!" Manami gasped, as she hit the ground, knocking the air out of her. She looked up to see she had run into Sesshomaru, but since she'd never met him she had no idea who he was. Suki started tugging on his fur, growling so Sesshomaru kicked Suki away. "Suki!" Manami screamed. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I'm Manami... And who are YOU?"

"Why does it matter if I'm getting ready to kill you anyway?"

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't tell me since I'm about to be dead. So..." Manami started tracing patterns in the dirt. Sesshomaru laughed. "You're a stubborn one, huh? I'm Sesshomaru." He said, helping her up. Manami's stomach started to growl. "So you're hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, and Manami nodded. "Well, there's a river just up ahead. It's full of lots of fish. Oh, and sorry about you're little friend here." He said, picking up Suki. "Don't worry, she's fine. Suki's a tough one! And thank you so much for the information! And, why'd you decide to spare my life?"

He smiled at her. "I like your sense of humor. We'll be seeing each other again. I'm sure of it."

When Manami got back to the hut, she had tons of fish. Everyone was awake by then. "What took you so long?" InuYasha asked biting into a fish. "Ah! That wolf is so cute!" Shippo said picking up Suki. "I ran into someone." Manami said answering InuYasha's question.

"Who?"

"This really nice demon! I think his name was... Oh yeah! Sesshomaru."

InuYasha froze. _Sesshomaru? A 'really nice demon!' ? What? _InuYasha thought. He looked around to see that everyone else's faces had the same surprised expression as his. "How did you meet Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was running through the forest to go get something for us to eat, and I wasn't paying attention and ran into him. He _was _going to kill me, but I guess I humored him so he helped me up and told me where to find food."

"That's so unlike Sesshomaru..." Miroku said. Shippo hopped over to Manami. "Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother! Be careful around him, Manami! He hates InuYasha..." Shippo said, imagining what could happen to Manami. "Thanks for being concerned, but he's not that bad if you get on his good side. He's actually a really nice guy..."

"Manami! What're you saying? Do you like Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked. "What? No! I just met him!" Manami stood up, and started walking away. "Eh? Where're you going?" InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha sure knows how to make a girl mad..." Sango said, and Kagome nodded in agreement.


End file.
